The Best Summer Of Our Lives
by CrimsonLove11
Summary: The Gang are spending the summer in Anubis House!    Victor's away, Jerome and Alfie are running riot, and Joy returns!    What could go wrong?      Mainly Fabina but hints of other relationships aswell!    Rated T just in case.
1. Arriving

**I don't own HoA (House of Anubis) or any of the characters! Wish I did though!**

**For those who don't know, the Common Room is the little dining room bit with the sofa's.**

**Nina's POV:**

It was raining.

Typical English weather.

I was sat in the back of the 'Taxi', as the English call it, heading for Anubis house.

It was second term, and the holidays were _far _to long if you ask me.

I had missed my friends so much. Heck, I even missed Alfie and Jerome and all their stupid, childish pranks! But I especially missed Fabian.

I don't know if him and I are an item now or not.

I mean we kissed at prom but we had to go home the morning after for the holidays so we didn't get a chance to talk and I hadn't seen him since.

I do SO hope that we are more than friends because, although he does no know it I love him more than my heart can bare.

I new he was special the moment I met him.

The Taxi pulled up outside Anubis house and I got out, pulling my two large suitcases with me.

I walked up the steps and opened the door.

There was no one in the hall.

As I closed the door behind me Fabian stepped out of the dining room.

His eyes lit up and he smiled at me when he saw me.

I smiled back, I couldn't help it, his smile was contagious!

He ran towards me and picked me up and spun me around!

After that he set me down and gave me a big hug.

"I missed you." Fabian whispered in my ear.

Just the feeling of his breath on my neck and his amazing British accent in my ear made me shiver.

Oh how I'd missed that accent!

But before I could say anything I heard someone scream.

"OMG! N-I-N-A!" Amber screamed charging towards me like a crazed bull.

She crashed into me, giving me a huge hug and jumping up and down saying:

"Nina! Nina! Nina! Nina!" In her bubbly voice.

"It's good to see you to Amber!" I said, gasping for air. Amber may be small and Victoria Beckham OBSESSED,

but she was a fierce hugger!

"Amber?" I asked.

"Yes?" Amber inquired.

"Can you let go a bit, I cant breath!" I laughed.

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Amber squealed, standing next to Fabian who was obviously trying not to laugh.

"Come on! Everyone's been _dying _to see you!" Amber said pulling me through to the Common Room.

I got smothered in hugs as everyone welcomed me back and saying stuff like:

"Finally your here!"

Or

"It's so good to see you!"

After everyone had said hello, I saw Fabian nodding towards the hall.

"Um..., I'll be back in a minute guys, OK." I said looking at Fabian.

When they saw that it was Fabian I was looking at there was a chorus of wolf-whistles and whispering.

I felt my cheeks burn with a blush as I followed Fabian into the hallway.


	2. A discussion

**I don't own HoA or any of the characters, I just own the plot. But you know that! :)**

"Nina, Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He asked.

"Um, Sure." I said.

I was nervous. What if he wanted to talk about us?

Of course I wanted to find out if we were an item but what if we weren't? I don't think I could face life without Fabian. It would be so awkward between us if we kissed at Prom but then stayed friends! I might even have to leave Anubis House because of it!

We walked outside and just went for a stroll around the grounds.

We were walking in silence. Not a comfortable silence, but an awkward one.

"Listen Nina, about the..., the... kiss, at prom." He began.

"Yeh?" I asked, my heart pounding so loud that I was sure he could hear it.

"Nina, will you..." He started to stutter, "Will you, if you want to... can you, I mean, please will, will you..." He started to get frustrated with himself.

"Nina, Will you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out.

"Fabian, I'd love to be your girlfriend more than anything!" I said.

At this Fabian cracked a smile.

It was so sweet I couldn't help what I did next.

I kissed him on the cheek!

I soon blushed again.

He smiled even wider at this and he put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"I, Fabian Rutter, being of sound mind, promise to love Nina Martin for as long as I live." He promised smiling at me.

He had used the Sibuna vows he made but changed them for me! He was SO sweet! He looked deep into my eyes with his chocolate brown, loving, kind eyes.

So I repeated it.

"I, Nina Martin, being of sound mind, promise to love Fabian Rutter for as long as I live." I promised.

His beautiful eyes lit up and he kissed me softly on the lips.

When we pulled away we were both blushing and grinning.

"I love you." He said to me.

I felt my heart set on fire when he said that.

"I love you more." I replied.

He smiled at me.

"I love you most." He whispered kissing me again.


	3. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT!

OK so I am REALLY confused!

Everyone's saying that the finale of house of Anubis season 1 has ended and there was a prom at the finale where Fabian and Nina kissed.

But where I'm from, (England, West Berkshire) The latest episode that's been aired on TV is the one where Alfie finds the puzzle piece that Fabian had lost!

I think that it is aired sooner in America but later in England, but I can not confirm this!

If this is true then is the prom episode the finale of season 1 or season 2?

I am SO confused!

Nickelodeon says that there is going to be a Season 2 of House of Anubis and I don't know if the prom episode is the finale of 1 or 2!

I am pulling my hair out over this!

PLEASE HELP!


	4. Problem solved with THIS helpful review!

Hi guys!

Guess what? Problem solved!

Thanks for all your helpful reviews!

I just picked this one to explain because its the most detailed and clear.

I hope you don't think I'm being unfair!

So here it is; the review by 'VinDaLegend' posted 4/6/11:

Heya :)

Basically, In the UK, Nick split season 1 of house of anubis in half, 30 episodes aired in febuary and Nick is airing the rest of the season in the UK now. For some unknown reason, they are calling the season airing now in the UK season 2 when acutally it is still season one. Nick UK has done this with other shows as well (like H2O: just add water and iCarly) and it always is so confusing! Why they do it, I don't know... In the USA, the whole of season 1 aired from January to March (I think) so anyone in America has already seen a ton of episodes that haven't aired over here in the UK yet.

Season two of House of Anubis is still being filmed (I think) and is going to start airing in the USA somewhen this summer, meaning the UK should get that season around September time this year. The prom scene is at the end of season 1, which should be airing in the UK on Nick in around 2 to 4 weeks depending on how many episodes they show a day. If you want to watch the episodes earlier than when they air in the UK then all of season one is on youtube from the last time I looked.

I really like the idea of your story and i'm really intrested to see where you go with this... It looks like it is going to be really really good! :) So please continue :) :D I hope this helped... :)


	5. A Revelation And A Bet

**I am still a bit confused. So is season 2 after the prom?**

**I hope you like this story because I plan to go far and write many more chapters! **

****PS: I don't own HoA. ****

****Sorry that my chapters are short, i will try to make them longer if i can but i'm not sure.****

****I'm updating 4-5 chapters a day in the holidays but i'm not sure what i'll do when school starts, but don't worry i AM going to continue!****

****i hope i will be able upload regularly but i cant make any promises OK?****

****i might upload a chapter every few days and maybe 2-3 a day during the weekend.****

****It's just i'm up to my neck in homework, i have to take my dog for a walk an hour a day and i'm switching back and forth from my mum's to my dad's! :(****

****Anway enough about me!****

****here's chapter 5 i hope you like it!****

* * *

><p>As we walked back to the house I wondered what we were going to tell people, <em>if <em>we tell them at all.

I decided to ask him.

"Fabian?" I asked.

"Yes?" Fabian asked looking at me.

"Are we going to tell everyone about us?" I asked

Fabian stopped.

"Oh! I never really thought about that!" He laughed. After a moment he spoke again. "Well why shouldn't we?"

"I think we should, I mean I hate keeping secrets from people. I mean I wouldn't be able to anyway, I'm a terrible liar!" I laughed.

"OK then its settled, we'll tell them." Fabian decided.

As we entered the house I grew a bit nervous, but Fabian took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

As we walked into the common room everyone stopped talking and looked at us.

"Guys, we have something to tell you.." Fabian began, but I cut him off.

"Me and Fabian are an item now!" I said.

"I KNEW IT!" Squealed Amber.

"Cough it up dude!" Jerome said to Alfie.

I heard Alfie mutter something under his breath and hand Jerome £10.

I gave Jerome a questioning look.

"Me and Alfie had a bet. If Fabian asked you out in the first half of term then I won, if in the second then he won." Jerome explained grinning.

"Do you guys seriously have nothing better to do then bet on our love life?" Fabian asked.

"Nope!" Laughed Alfie and Jerome in union.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you So much for all your reviews! I LOVE hearing from you guys, it warms my heart!<strong>

**If i get more reviews then i can get insperation to carry on and maybe make my chapters longer!**


	6. A Food Fight, a Kiss and a Photo

**OK I hope this isn't too confusing but I forgot to mention who's dating who in this story so I am gonna list them, so sorry I didn't mention this sooner:**

**Mick/Mara**

**Amber/Alfie**

**Fabian/Nina (Obviously!)**

**OK I hope you I hope you enjoy this chapter! I was up till 10PM writing this Chapter! **

**I said I would try to make them longer!**

**Did I succeed?**

**Did you like it?**

**Read, Review and tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV:<strong>

Patricia rolled her eyes and sighed. I could understand why! Jerome and Alfie WERE stupid sometimes, (OK 99.5% of the time!) but Jerome could be quite deep when he wanted to be, and everyone knew he fancied Mara. And Alfie... Well he was just Alfie! But they were both hilarious when you weren't the one being pranked! Mark my words, one day the two of them were going to get a taste of their own medicine! Even if I had to make it happen myself! The key, really, is patience, one of the many things that Alfie and Jerome didn't have! Like, for example, the PERFECT girlfriend.

I smiled at that word.

I still couldn't believe I had a girlfriend as wonderful as Nina.

I hadn't realised that I was staring at Patricia.

"What are you grinning at?" Said Patricia.

I blushed but couldn't help laughing at my own stupidity.

"Nothing." I said, trying to turn it into a joke to save my pride.

"Oh, he's off in the clouds with Nina and a fluffy bunny I bet!" Joked Alfie in a very bad, high-pitched imitation of my voice.

I blushed again and I saw Nina redden a bit out of the corner of my eye.

"Shut up dude, I bet your off on cloud 9 with Amber in a bikini half the day!" Laughed Mick. He put his arm around Mara who was sitting next to him. Probably to give him a comeback so he didn't just hang there.

But Alfie was to embarrassed to even speak, let alone make a comment about Mick and Mara. So Mick must have been right!

Before he could collect what little pride he had left, Trudy called us that dinner (Supper) was ready.

Nina sat at the head of the table and I sat next to her as always.

We were having Sheperds Pie!

Oh no! This was the perfect meal for Alfie and Jerome to...

I spoke to late.

A big forkful of pie landed right in the middle of my jumper!

I didn't need to look I knew who it was!

"Jerome!" I said, trying to make my voice angry, but even I couldn't hold back the peals of laughter that followed my words out of my mouth!

"It actually wasn't me this time it was Alfie!" Jerome said, raising his hands in a surrender.

"Was not!" Yelled Alfie.

"It wasn't Alfie I saw Jerome!" Called Nina.

"Thanks for the help!" Jerome said.

"Anytime!" laughed Nina.

Just then another forkful of Sheperds Pie landed in Nina's hair!

"That's it!" Yelled Nina, and she flung a HUGE mound of food that landed straight in Jerome's eye!

"Now that s what I call a bullsEYE!" Laughed Alfie.

Soon we were all involved in a massive food fight!

Which was sadly ended by Victor walking in!

"What is going on here?" Yelled Victor.

We all stopped in mid throw. Except one person.

Alfie turned to look at Victor but couldn't help one last throw at Jerome!

"That's it! All of you to bed at once!" Yelled Victor.

We all scuttled upstairs like scared mice, especially Jerome and Alfie.

When I got to my room I checked myself over.

I was covered from tip-to-toe in Sheperds Pie!

I grabbed a towel and made for the boys showers.

Once I had had a good scrubbing, I went back to my room.

It was then that I realised how hungry I was.

We hadn't eaten at all!

Once I was dressed into my pyjamas I looked through my draws and found my secret stash of chocolate.

Yes I love chocolate.

I counted them up. I had 2 large bars in total.

TWO! I had 5 last time I counted but who could've...MICK! Oh he was gonna' get it later!

But in the meantime... I decided on what I would do.

I walked into the hall and went up the stairs. I knocked on Nina's room.

"Come in." I heard Nina say.

I walked in and her eyes it up.

"Hey Fabian!" She said smiling. She was lead on her bed reading a book, '_Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows'_. I smiled, I loved that book.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Only the most amazing girlfriend in the world!" I said coming over and sitting on the bed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really!" I said smiling again.

"Awwww, Fabian!" She whispered.

She moved closer to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

When she pulled away I took one of her hands that were in her lap and held it.

She looked at me with loving eyes.

Oh how I loved those eyes!

I moved closer to her and eventually closed the space with a kiss.

She moved from the edge of bed to sit in my lap and I locked my arms around her waist.

"I love you." I whispered pulling apart a little.

She looked at me. In her eyes I saw nothing but the love she felt for me, and the love I felt for her.

She kissed me again and entwined her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer to her.

Suddenly I saw a bright flash.

Oh God! Amber!

And sure enough, when I looked up, Amber was stood by the door holding her pink phone!

We pulled away and both blushed.

"Ohhhhh! Your first kiss! This is perfect for the 'Snogging Section' in the scrapbook I'm making for you guys!" Amber squealed.

And with that she hurried out of the room before we could complain.

We both sighed.

"Amber" We said in union.

It was getting late.

I kissed Nina one last time and when I pulled away, I smiled.

"Goodnight Nina." I whispered in her ear.

I went back to my own room

Oh damn! I forgot to give her the chocolate!

I guess we had both been a bit busy with the nights events! It didn't matter, I wasn't hungry any more.

"You have 5 minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop." I heard Victor call from downstairs, followed soon after by the clanking of his favourite pin hitting the ground

We had found out a little while ago that Victor has a whole collection of pins in different sizes and colours! His favourite is the silver one with a light blue tip, it has his fathers name engraved in the side, its his fathers, so of course its his favourite!

I lay down on top of my bed and put my hands behind my head.

I soon feel asleep, thinking how lucky I was to have a girl like Nina in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? <strong>

**I think I made this one my longest so far!**

**What do YOU think?**

**Review and tell me! :D**


	7. Jerome's Song

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the comment I'm putting about Mick! I personally think he is a bit of a heartbraker but I don't agree with the term 'Meathead'! But I put it in anyway because it's what Jerome calls him!**

**Sorry that this chapter is short but I hope you like it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**P.S: I don't own HoA or That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber. Sorry if you don't like the song I just thought that it was perfect to describe how Jerome is feeling about Mara! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's POV<strong>

I had decide on what I was going to do to.

As I lay in bed I thought over my feelings for the one person I have ever felt able to open up to.

Mara Jaffray.

I knew what I had to do.

I had to ask her out. I mean I knew she was with Mick but I wanted to put the offer out there anyway.

I couldn't stand to see her waste her feelings on Meathead Mick Campbell!

I should be that person who Mara loves!

I suddenly had a great idea!

I pulled out my secret passion – My Guitar! Nobody knows this but I love to sing and play.

I have this little green book that I keep all my songs in.

I opened my guitar case and quickly wrote down the song while it was still fresh in my mind.

20 minutes later I felt completely satisfied as I looked at the song I had written.

I stood in front of the mirror and began to sing:

"Everybody's laughing in my mind  
>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy<br>Do you do what you did when you  
>Did with me<br>Does he love you the way I can  
>Did you forget all the plans<br>That you made with me  
>'cause baby I didn't<p>

That should be me  
>Holdin' your hand<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh<br>That should be me  
>This is so sad<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>Feelin' your kiss<br>That should be me  
>Buyin' you gifts<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that  
>That should be me<p>

That should be me  
>Yeah,<br>You said you needed a little time  
>For my mistakes<br>It's funny how you use that time  
>To have me replaced<br>But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
>What you doin' to me<br>You're takin' him where we used to go  
>Now if you're tryin' to break my heart<br>It's working 'cause you know that

_[Chorus:]_  
>That should be me<br>Holdin' your hand  
>That should be me<br>Makin' you laugh  
>That should be me<br>This is so sad  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>Feelin' your kiss  
>That should be me<br>Buyin' you gifts  
>This is so wrong,<br>I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that<br>That should be me

I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm  
>It's getting harder to shield<br>This pain in my heart.

_[Chorus:]_  
>That should be me<br>Holdin' your hand  
>That should be me<br>Makin' you laugh  
>That should be me<br>This is so sad  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>Feelin' your kiss  
>That should be me<br>Buyin' you gifts  
>This is so wrong,<br>I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that<br>That should be me  
>Holding your hand<br>That should be me  
>Making you laugh, oh baby<br>That should be me  
>That should be me, giving you flowers<br>That should be me  
>Talking for hours that should be me, that should be me<br>That should be me  
>Never should've let you go<br>I never should've let you go  
>That should be me<br>I'm never gonna let you go."

I smiled. It was PERFECT!

I finished packing up just as Alfie walked in.

Then went to bed and looked forward to slipping into my dreams where Mara was my girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**You keep reviewing and i'll keep writing! :)**

**So read and review!**

**By the way what would you give this story out of 5* so far?**

**Review and tell me!**


	8. A Summer Idea

**Hi guys!**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in in a while I have had lots of things going on.**

**I need your advice on something.**

**It went like this:**

**I'm just going to call these people 1 & 2.**

**sorry if this is confusing!**

**1 is my crush and 2 is the guy who sits next to me:**

**I was sitting at my desk when 2 came over to me.**

**He told me that him and 1 had swapped names for the day.**

**I asked him why I needed to know that and he said;**

**"because 1, the real 1..." but he looked at 1 and stopped.**

**I'm pretty sure 1 gave him the 'I'm going to kill you if you say any more' Look!**

**So do you think 2 was going to say that 1 fancies me?**

**Do you think 1 fancies me?**

**I need your opinion!**

**By the way thanks to 'izzi08' for the idea for this chapter!**

**Anyway here's chapter 8:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mara's POV: <strong>

I cant believe it.

Well maybe I _could _believe it.

I was stood outside Alfie and Jerome's door.

That song that Jerome sung was beautiful!

I didn't know that he played or sung!

But that wasn't why I was so shocked.

Jerome liked me!

I mean he _really _liked me!

I knew he fancied me but I thought it was just a crush that would pass in a few days.

That's just what Jerome's like.

But he _loved _me.

And what was strange was I think I loved him too!

I wasn't eavesdropping! I was heading ummm...uhhh... somewhere when I heard someone singing so I decided to check it out.

Now I had to chose between Mick and Jerome!

I needed a holiday with my friends and boyfriend and Jerome!

I know! If I could convince the teachers and Victor of a prom then I could convince them to let us stay in Anubis house for the summer!

_2 hours later..._

I stepped out of Victors office.

I cant believe it! He said YES!

He said he was going to see 'relatives' in Spain for the summer anyway.

I knew he didn't have any relatives, he was 95 for Pete's sake!

It was probably something to do with him and the teachers re-building their society.

I had to go and tell everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV:<strong>

I was sat in the common room with everyone and with Nina's head resting on my lap when Mara came running in.

"Guys GUESS WHAT!" She squealed, which was unusual for Mara.

"What?" Asked Patricia

"I convinced Victor to let us spend summer in Anubis House!" She said.

There was a chorus of cheers and whoops.

An entire summer with Nina!

This was definitely without a doubt going to be the best summer ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!<strong>


	9. A Present

**Hi Fans of FanFiction! **

**I have had some complaints about my authors notes so don't worry I'm not going to be troubling you with my life anymore, its my burden to bare not yours.**

**Anyway thanks for all your advice and reviews! PLEASE keep reviewing! I'm amazed that I have got this many reviews already!**

**I'm sorry that my chapters a so short! I will try to make them longer! This is following on from Fabian's POV but instead its Nina's OK?**

**So here's chapter 9, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV:<strong>

Woah! A whole summer with Fabian! And the rest of the gang to of course, but a whole 6 weeks with my perfect sweet boyfriend!

"Hey guys, speaking of Parties, we should totally have a party to celebrate Fabian and Nina getting together!" Amber suggested.

"But Amber, we weren't talking about parties!" I said, slightly confused.

"Oh, well we should have one!" Said Amber, totally

un-fazed.

I didn't really feel like having a party but there was noway to talk Amber out of something once she had decided.

"Um..OK, sure Amber." I said.

Amber squealed, "Yay! I'll go get the stuff from my emergency party box!" She said running upstairs.

"Emergency party Box?" Patricia asked raising her eyebrows.

"This IS Amber we're talking about!" I laughed.

"Hey don't diss my babe!" Alfie said with a hurt expression.

"Alfie I would never..." But I was cut off by Alfie ….laughing?

"I was JOKING Nina!" He said smiling.

"Oh, right, I knew that!" I said blushing.

Then Trudy called us for dinner.

It was ham, egg and chips, luckily nothing_ too_ messy that Alfie and Jerome could start a food fight with!

I felt a gentle hand rest on my knee.

I looked up and saw Fabian smiling at me.

I smiled back.

I then felt a small piece of paper in my hand.

I looked at it under the table.

It read:

_Dear Nina,_

_Can we meet in your room at say 11PM?_

_I have something to give you!_

_Love,_

_Fabian Xx_

He had something to give me? Aww, how sweet!

He truly was the BEST boyfriend in the world!

_In Nina and Amber's room at 11PM..._

I was sat on my bed glancing at my alarm clock every 2 seconds. I was SO nervous!

I stared at Amber. She crashed out around 10:15.

I jumped at the sound of my door creaking open.

I relaxed when I saw that it was only Fabian.

He came and sat next to me on my bed.

"As promised." He whispered. And he gave me a little black box.

I opened it up to find an elaborately decorated, gold, heart shaped locket inside.

I gasped it was beautiful!

"Open it." Fabian suggested.

I opened it up curiously, and saw inside the photo of us kissing that Amber took!

"How did you..." I began but was cut off by Fabian.

"I asked Amber for it, she said yes as long as she could have a copy!" He laughed.

"Typical Amber!" I laughed.

Fabian picked up the locket and put it around my neck, it was shorter than the Eye Of Horus necklace, so you could see it. As he done up the clasp he kissed my neck.

Just the feeling of his soft lips on my skin sent shivers down my spine.

I looked at him and kissed him quickly, but sweetly on the lips.

When I pulled away he smiled.

He pulled me back to him and kissed me again.

I moved to sit on his lap and he put his arms around me protectively, as if he was scared to let me go.

I put my hands behind his neck and he put his in my hair.

I kissed him more passionately.

I fell backwards onto the bed and pulled him down on top of me.

I moved my hands to his hair and he rested one hand on my hip. It felt nice there.

I felt his warm tongue on my lower lip, but only lightly, as if he was scared to do it.

I granted him permission by deepening the kiss.

He slowly and softly edged his tongue into my mouth.

It felt nice, our tongues dancing together.

He pressed himself closer to me and moved his other hand from my hair and placed it on my neck.

"It's getting late." He whispered in my ear.

I sighed. I hated it when we had to stop.

"I love you Nina." He whispered before pulling away and leaving my room.

I soon fell asleep, dreaming that I was still in Fabian's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Did you like it? **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me!**


	10. School, Summer And Party Planning

**Hi Guys! I'm _SO_ Sorry that I haven't updated in almost an entire _MONTH! _I have had so many things going on in my life!**

**I've had to deal with writers block, the anniversary of The day my best friend died_, _decorating my room, _tons _of homework, and I've been mourning those who died in The Battle Of Hogwarts as I have finished the book '_Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows_'! *No Spoilers! :D* So this chapter is dedicated to The Weasley Twins Fred And George! Love those guys! Oh, and sorry for any confusion but I'm just 'gonna say that Mara and Mick joined the Sibuna gang before the end of that term. This is a new term not a new year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV:<strong>

I sat down at breakfast next to Nina as always.

I still couldn't quite get my head round the idea, I would be spending an entire summer with the girl of my dreams!

I looked at the girl in question and smiled.

She was wearing the locket that I gave a few days ago now.

I looked at the clock, it was time for school.

I glanced at Nina and she quickly finished her toast, grabbed her bag from the back of her chair and headed out the door with me hot on her heels.

When we were about halfway to school I took Nina's hand and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She whispered.

"Nothing, I just realised how beautiful you look in your uniform." I smiled.

Nina blushed and smiled back at me.

When we arrived at school me and Nina walked to our lockers and got our text books out.

I checked the time table that was on the inside of my locker.

I smiled, I had every single lesson with Nina today!

I couldn't wait till summer!

**Amber's POV:**

I couldn't believe it! It was the end of term _already! _WOW!

And we didn't have to say goodbye to anyone! We were all going to stay in Anubis House!

Now lets think WWVBD? (What Would Victoria Beckham Do?)

Lets see...She would have _a party!_

It suddenly dawned on me.

We hadn't had a party to celebrate Nina and Fabian getting together yet!

We had _loads_ of Parties to have this summer!

I quickly got up from my bed and got out my party planner. It was a midnight blue A5 book with a gold spine and gold swirls on the front and back. I had a _lot_ of planning to do!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SO sorry that it's a bit short but i have just recovered from Writers Block so its not as good as it usually is! I will probably update again around 2nd July (This Weekend) but i can't be sure! <strong>

**I would also like to say a special thankyou to _HOAFAN4EVER_ for being a great friend and for being there when i need them! :D**


	11. Stupidity, Mornings and Shocks

**Hey Guys it's me! I'm SO sorry about it taking SO long to update but I've been stuck for ideas for ages! Plus I've been**

**helping my good friend Manda, or as she is known on fanfiction as _HOAFAN4EVER_ with her story! so PLEASE don't be mad at me for not updating in a while! I'm Just SO happy at the moment because I cant put into words how happy I am to be starting my story again! Now its summer I am going to be updating A LOT more! By the way, I'm just gonna say that Nina told Mick and Mara about Sibuna before they broke up for the holidays. Hope this isn't TO confusing! :P**

**By the way I had a Great Idea for my story! How would y'all feel about an Anubis House Sing-Off? Or as you might want to call it 'Battle Of The Bands' OR 'Bandslam? Review and tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nina's POV:<em>**

I woke up to find the sun shining through a slit in the closed curtains and felt strangely happy, but I couldn't remember why! I glanced at my clock, it was 10:00! I gasped and jumped out of bed, I was SO late for school! Wait! It was _Summer_! I slapped myself on the forehead and scolded myself for being so stupid.

I smiled though. IT WAS THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER!

I jumped back into bed and looked across at Amber, who was still fast asleep and snoring softly. I giggled, I couldn't help it, she was SO funny! I wondered if Fabian was up yet?

No, it was probably to early for him. But, as always, my curiosity got the better of me and I got up, wrapped my dressing-gown around me and tiptoed downstairs.

Once I reached Fabian's room I opened the door a crack and peered in.

I saw and heard Mick snoring away. But when I looked over at Fabians bed he wasn't there!

I then felt two hands slip around my waist and lock together. I didn't need to guess who it was, I knew already.

"Morning Beautiful." Fabian whispered in my ear.

The hands moved to my waist and spun me around to face the face I knew so well.

Fabian bore a huge smile on his face as he asked me:

"Were you looking for ME by any chance?"

I lodged my head into the crook of his neck and nodded.

"May I ask WHY?" He asked. I didn't look up, but I was sure his smile had widened.

"I just wanted to say Mornin'." I said smiling slightly now.

"Is that ALL?" He asked. Starting to chuckle a bit now.

"Well I was Kind Of hoping...since it's the first day of summer and all...if that would be reason enough...to kiss?" I asked blushing now.

Fabian laughed at this. I was offended! It took me a lot of guts to say that!

"Oh Nina! You don't need a reason to kiss me! I'm your _Boyfriend_!" He said laughing.

I smiled at the word _Boyfriend _all traces of hurt and anger gone.

He lent down and quickly but softly pecked me on the lips.

I couldn't help pouting at how short and small the kiss was, even though any contact with my superb boyfriend was magical I couldn't help it.

Fabian seemed to be able to read my mind.

"Don't look so sad! We've got the whole summer remember!" I perked up considerably at this.

"I better go and get changed." I said as I reluctantly pulled away from him.

I kissed him on the cheek, turned round and headed up the stairs.

Once I was in my room I saw something that shocked me so much that I gasped aloud, fell backward and hit the back of my head on the door...

* * *

><p><strong>Find out tomorrow what shocked Nina so much!<strong>

**That s right TOMORROW! I'm Back and I'm on a roll my friends!**

**If I get LOTS of reviews for this chapter then I might even start tomorrows chapter tonight so that it will be EVEN longer!**

**I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I have just got over my righters block and I Don't want to throw myself straight into the deep-end in case I drown and get writers block again!**

**^Sorry for the lame metaphor!^**

**I want to thank my fantastic friend _HOAFAN4EVER_ for helping me get over my writers block! :D**


	12. Kissing, Concussions and Paramedics

**Hey Guys! Look am I doing something wrong? I Don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, really I Don't! But for my last chapter I only got 3 reviews...**

**do you not like my work?**

**I still haven't got any votes on the 'Bandslam' thing! Do you guys want me to add it to my story or not?**

**Thankyou to my AMAZING Beta Reader HOAFAN4EVER! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV:<strong>

I couldn't believe my eyes! OK maybe it was to be expected but it was still a HUGE shock to see Amber and Alfie sat on Amber's bed Kissing!

As soon as they heard me hit my head on the door, (Owch!) they sprang apart like magnets repelling each other, it was actually quite funny and I would have laughed but I was sure I felt a concussion coming on from my blow to the head.

I suddenly felt really drowsy, my vision began to fog up, and the last thing I saw was Amber and Alfie's horrified faces before my knees gave way and I felt myself falling, only to be consumed in darkness before I could hit the carpeted floor.

**Fabian's POV:**

I heard a scream and looked up from my game of cards with Mick.

It was very high-pitched so I figured it must be Amber. What could Amber possibly be screaming about at this early hour? She _was _Amber, I didn't even think she would be up at this hour! She always moaned at us if we made to much noise and woke her up. She says she needs her 'Beauty Sleep'.

So what could possibly cause her to scream?

Nina.

Nina!

I gave Mick a shocked look, only to see my expression mirrored in his face.

I dropped my cards, ran out the door, and sprinted up the stairs with Mick hot on my heels.

I crashed through the bedroom door.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is anyone hurt?" I gabled. But they knew my questions were about Nina.

Amber was bent over an unconscious Nina and Alfie was stood in the corner on the phone to the ambulance.

I crouched down next to Nina and took her hand in mine.

Alfie put the phone down and sighed.

"When?" I asked simply.

"5 Minutes." H said sighing.

I sat with Nina until the ambulance got here.

As they were lifting her in on a stretcher they paused.

"Do you want to come with her?" one of the paramedics asked me and Amber.

I nodded solemnly and so did Amber, she was to busy trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Im SO sorry i couldnt update yesterday it was just because i couldnt find time and i was up all night finishing this chapter! so i had to post it today!<strong>

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Darkness, Doors And Nightmares

**Hey Guys 'N' Gals! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a bit but I have good reason! My old dinosaur of a laptop finally broke down on me! And I had 3 new chapters on there! So I have to re-write them! I only just finished this one! :'(**

**anyway you must be a little anxious about the plot so I hope you didn't take offence to the suspense! ;) **

**OK, so I'm bad at rhyming, but I hope I'm good at story writing! Seriously though I was writing this very authors note when my mother pulled me outside to help her with the gardening! **

**:-| Anyway, here's chapter 13! **

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV:<strong>

It was dark. I was alone. I was falling. That was the last thing I remembered. Falling. And pain. Like I had been hit over the head with a crow bar or something.

I was so alone. I was scared. I started crying. But I was shocked by the result. Where my tears should have been was only my dry, cold cheeks.

Why was I so cold? Was I _dead_?

_No of course your not dead, don't be ridiculous! _I thought to myself. _Thought_. Why hadn't the words come out of my mouth? I tried again. My voice was gone.

Slowly I became aware of my surroundings. And the fact that I was lying down.

I tried to sit up, and failed. I tried again. Nothing.

I thought hard. I'd seen this funny film back in America that suddenly came back to me. This girl was having a dream that she could only control through commands. It was weird.

I decided to give it a shot, it was better to try then not wasn't it?

I felt silly doing it but i tried hard anyway.

_I command you to stand up! _I yelled inside my head.

Suddenly i was up on my feet. I didn't recall moving!

I became aware of a door a few feet in front of me. I ran towards the door and flung it open. There i was back in Anubis house! I sighed with relief and made my way over to the sofa. (Couch)

but i stopped dead in my tracks.

There on the sofa was the worst sight i could possibly imagine.

Fabian was led on the sofa with Joy knelt on top of him. They were kissing. No, they were _snogging_!

I couldnt see their faces, Joy's short, fair hair made sure of that. I started screaming, shouting and reaching out to them, trying to rip up the happy scene like it had ripped up my heart. But they didnt seem to even acknowledge my presence.

I was being sucked back as the image blured. Like in that Harry Potter film.

The door was getting smaller and smaller until finally, nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its not long! it seemed a lot longer when i was writing it! :S <strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
